<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Último beso by A_flowxr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889811">Último beso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr'>A_flowxr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, Short Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue su último beso, y todo terminó ahí, en donde la nieve caía y cubría la ciudad y a sus confundidos corazones. Todo terminó con ese beso.</p><p>—Drabble, 99 palabras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Último beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Un beso, un beso fue su despedida en Navidad, no se volvieron a hablar, no se acercaron más, fue el último contacto que tuvieron.</p>
</div><p>¿Por qué? Surgieron los problemas y sin que se dieran cuenta se alejaron. Aquel roce de labios fue un recuerdo que permaneció en sus memorias, y muy dentro de sus corazones.</p><p>¿Se arrepentían? Mucho. Esa noche fría donde la nieve cubría la ciudad y a sus confundidos corazones está presente en todo momento, reviviendo el sentimiento de arrepentimiento.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Así como ahora en Navidad, la nieve cae, y se vuelven a encontrar. Sus miradas expresan todo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>